Forgive Me
by Jokerfest
Summary: But I wanna be your idiot," he said his grin softening.She realized he was serious,or at least as serious as he could ever be.She could feel the cancerous cells dividing and multiplying at an ungodly rate.He didn't have outside of six months. Wade/OC
1. Long Time No See

_**Yeah, so after watching XMEN ORIGINS I definitely felt more than a little bad for Wade Wilson. He totally got screwed over in that movie, and even in the original comic book he still had a pretty lame setup. This one is mostly movie based in the sense that when you imagine Wade think of Ryan Reynolds, but at the same time his backstory will be mostly drawn from the comic book. If you remember in the movie where he mentioned bringing his swords to his ex-girlfriend's wedding, this is that girlffriend. Anyway I don't own any of the XMEN characters, Deadpool, noone except for Rona at the moment. And as always read and review!**_

Prologue

"Hey."

"Jesus! Don't scare me like-Wade?"

"Long time no see. Miss me?"

"No, no I don't."

"You're lying babe, know how I can tell? You bite your lip, when you lie. It's hot I admit, and even a little distracting, but yeah, still lying."

Wade let a hand palm Rona's stomach. He could feel her breath hitch as his finger settled on their once familiar spot. He slid a hand under her shirt and she slapped it away turning to face him. Her mismatched grey and violet eyes glared at him, her lips were curled in an angry pout. He licked his lips and took in her face which if possible, looked even more cute when she was angry.

"Lemme alone Wade."

"Come on, it was an accident! I mean sure I brought my swords, but I didn't _plan_ on-"

"Plan on what? Plan on whippin' em out at my wedding!? You bastard," Rona cried as she pushed him. For all the effort she put forth he didn't move an inch. She pushed him again and turned away facing the window again.

"How did you get in here anyways?"

"You never took the key back."

"My mistake, give it here."

His hand moved back to her stomach and he caressed the smooth flesh slowly with his thumb. He pulled her against him, her back feeling insanely good leaning against his stomach.

"You're sick,"she whispered.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"You're dying Wade."

"But you can't say _that_."

"Wade," Rona whispered as she tried turning around. He held her fast against him letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

"You, Rona, that's it, no replacements, no substitutions. I don't want anything else a'right?"

"I shouldn't feel the least bit sorry for you. I shouldn't because you're a murderer, because-"her throat shuttered close and she closed her eyes.

"You're pissed off I know, wouldn't want you if you weren't but, uh...can I come back t'morrow?"

"Give me the damn key, Wade."

Lips pressed softly against Rona's neck. It settled just below her ear and held firm for three seconds. She missed it, she couldn't deny it, but he had hurt her, betrayed her in the worst way possible.

"Not yet, I don't feel up to B&E everytime I come droppin' in."

"I don't care, Wade-I just," she spun out of his grasp finally getting a good look at him. Same short brown hair, same rogueish smile, lovely sculpted body, all of it the same. She glanced at the swords that rose from their places on his back and frowned.

"I _trusted_ you."

"And I fucked up, I fuck up often, you know that."

"And now you're dying."

"No, now I'm gonna go get some shit done about it. I'm not dying Rona, not until I get you back."

"You're an idiot."

"But I wanna be your idiot," he said his grin softening. She realized he was serious, or at least as serious as he could ever be. She touched him again, she could feel the cancerous cells dividing and multiplying at an ungodly rate. He didn't have outside of six months and that was if he was lucky. She doubted he would be that lucky.

"I'm married."

"_I_'_m _single and I'm the sick one, so tell the husband that he can kiss my ass. 'Sides I saw you first, green hair 'n all."

"That was a bad dye job and ya know it."

"Yeah, but he doesn't, so pick me. _Pick me_," he said heavily.


	2. Wade Washing

**Hey guys another chapter because I love Wade's snarky attitude, and Ryan Reynold's and just how this story turned out in general. To clear things up Rona has a power, it's nothing spectacular like most fanfictions where they have ferals, telekinetics, shapeshifters and whathaveyou. She can tell when people are sick, what they have, how long they'll probably live, that sort of thing, nothing more special than that. Anyway as always I do not own any of the Marvel characters, read and review!**

"So are you and, uh-"

"David."

"Right, David, happy together?"

"As happy as a couple can be, minus samurai swords."

"You're not gonna let that go are ya?"

"To be honest, I'd rather not talk about David, especially with you."

"Why not? I'm not gonna hurt him."

"Yeah, because when you nearly slit him in half you had no intention of hurting him."

"No...you wanted him alive, I let 'im live."

Rona sighed and moved into the kitchen. As she opened the fridge door she couldn't help but think that she should be kicking him out of the house. The longer he stayed the more likely she would let him come back and she didn't want that to happen.

"You sign a prenup?"

Rona almost dropped the pitcher of ice tea she was holding, and looked at Wade. He grinned at her and shrugged. She rested the pitcher on the table and then went back to fetch cups.

"We did, I mean, we were only being realistic."

"I wouldn't of signed one."

"Who says I'd have said yes if you asked me to marry you?"

Wade shook his head and chuckled. She poured him a glass of ice tea glaring at him the entire time. She had half a mind to dump the entire pitcher on his head. Sure she'd have to mop afterwards but it would be worth it.

She dumped the pitcher on his head.

"Holy shit! What the fuck-Dammit! Rona!"

On retrospect Rona realized it probably wasn't a good idea to get Wade wet. Through the wet fabric of his plain grey tee she could see every curve and dip of flesh that made up his torso. She remembered those abs, lying atop them with her own smaller frame. She remembered that his chest was dusted with a small amount of hair and that his abs ended with beautiful hips that led-

"Hey, thinkin' about me naked?"

She glanced up at him with a blank expression on his face. She _had _been thinking about him naked.

"No,"she shot a back a bit too loudly.

"You're biting your lip again. You really are a _terrible_ liar, Ro."

"Dammit, well what if I was? It's nothin' I haven't seen before."

"Well if it was then-,"he paused to take off his shirt,"I think I'll just take this off then."

She stared at him, forgetting for a moment that she was married. He caught her eyes with his and smirked. She scowled and went to get the mop.

"Cocky bastard," she muttered underneath her breath.

"I heard that!"

Standing in the laundry room she grinned to herself. But then she remembered whose wife she was and just how long Wade had left. She came back to the kitchen and found it empty. She heard the shower come on and sighed. It was as if he had never left.

She heard him come down the stairs, though she knew he only made noise so that she would know he was there. She smiled a little at the thought, and then went to go dump the rest of the mop water outside. She bumped into him in the hallway, well they didn't bump, the two of them just stopped. She stopped because he was in nothing more than a towel his hair slick and water dripping down his chest.

"Uh, all my clothes are wet, can I, kiss-I mean wash my clothes?"

"Clothes. Right,"she said closing her eyes, trying to burn the image of him practically naked from her brain," laundry room is in the big closet thing at the back of the kitchen."

"You mean,"he whispered near her ear making her shiver, "the laundry room."

She got irritated, which pleased her because it kept her from thinking nude thoughts. "Yes, the laundry room."

He moved from her space and she went ahead and opened the front door.

"David,um, hi."

"Hey, Rona, where's the damn deterg-oh, hi David!"

Rona couldn't think of anywhere else to be that sucked more than where she was at that moment.

"Hey babe, betcha can't think of anyplace that sucks more than right here."

Rona turned to glare at Wade, then turned back to David. "I'm not sleeping with him."

"You're not sleeping with him."

"That's what she said."

"Why is he naked in one of our towels?"

"See what happened was that she wanted to do the nasty in the kitchen but I said 'no' and she said 'fine' so we just ended up showering together for a few ho-"

Rona blushed madly and clenched her fists," Wade Winston Wilson, if you don't get your ass outta my house!"

"But my clothes!"

"Damn the clothes! Get out!"

Wade smiled, quite pleased with himself and maneuvered around both her and David. He patted David on the shoulder and winked,"She really is a firecracker, I'd keep an eye on her."

"WADE!"

She covered her face with her hands and successfully managed to hide her laughter from David.


	3. Ninja in the Night

**Alright here's chapter 3, hope that you enjoy it! Anyway I notice that everyone seems to be story alerting the bejesus outta my story, but leaving no comments. Comment people, let's be fair, authors need love too ya know! **

Rona didn't know he was upon her until his finger traced delicately up her arm. She mumbled a breathy 'fuck off Wade' before burrowing underneath the covers. As she tried to go back to sleep she heard a curse and the words 'how does she always know it's me' and in that moment a feeling of cold realization swept over her. Her eyes snapped open and she turned in her bed to come face to face with the kneeling mercenary. He looked tired and she supposed that the cancer was catching up to him. He smiled and gave a small cheesy wave. She smiled back and touched his face. She didn't know why, but she knew he needed it. He closed his eyes and leaned into her fingers. She rubbed her thumb along his jaw and he let out a low hum, almost like a purr. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, four months and no longer. Four months from now her mouthy mercenary would be dead. Her lips quivered at the thought of him no longer being around to harass her or cheer her up.

"How long,"he whispered smoothing back her hair. She let her hand fall back onto the bed as she eyed him. She didn't want to tell him. It was one reason why she hated her ability; she almost always knew when dying people were close.

"Come on babe, while I'm still breathin'."

"That's not funny."

"Depends on the audience. How long?"

"Four months now, it's getting more malignant."

"See that wasn't that hard."

She felt David stir in the bed beside her. She turned to make sure that he was still asleep and then turned to motion Wade out of the way. He soundlessly stood up and left the room. She swiveled her feet over the bed and headed out after him. He was just outside the door and he grabbed her forcing her against the wall, a soft thump the only sound. He bent to kiss her and for a moment she was a green haired college student with something to prove and he was Wade Wilson, her boyfriend. He wasn't a mercenary, he wasn't a murderer, he just had a slightly unhealthy obsession with his two swords. His kiss was desperate, hungry, and she responded just as eagerly. He nipped at the soft flesh of her bottom lip. He licked along her mouth asking her to open and she shamelessly complied. His tongue reclaimed its territory, snaking its way in making her pant against him. Her tongue mingled with his own and they both attempted to stifle the sounds of want that escaped them.

Then she remembered that her hair was black again, that she was married, and that Wade had shed the blood of many many people. She tilted her head back pulling away from the kiss. He made to kiss her again but she raised a hand.

"We can't."

"Uh, yeah we can. I just getcha out the front door, we check out a nice trashy motel-"

"No, I mean we can't do this in good conscience."

"Overrated."

"Wade..."

"Look, Rona I'm not gonna give up on you."

"But I'm giving up on you."

Wade sighed and bit his lip.

"You only bite your lip when you're sad,"Rona pointed out.

"What would I have to do to get you to leave the loser?"

"David's not a loser, he's just not a deadly mercenary, hellbent on breaking into my house."

"So, basically a loser."

"Wade-"

"No, no, if you want the loser that's fine-"

"Wade,"Rona hissed trying not to laugh.

"See, right there," Wade said tilting Rona's chin towards him. She blushed a small smile on her lips. "He doesn't do that, does he?"

"You messed up not me. You lied, you wrecked things, and-"

"You broke up with me."

You being with me was apart of some-some plot to assassinate a friend of my father's!"

"But I didn't, doesn't that mean anything?"

"Yeah it means you were an assassin that got into my pants and _almost_ killed my father's friend. But that doesn't change the fact that you were using me, that every word out of your mouth was a lie!"

"Not a lie. Not all of it, and if you actually believe that bullshit about me not caring about you-"

"You _made me _not care, you stupid, ignorant-mpfh"

Wade silenced her with another kiss, forcing her against the wall once more. This kiss was more demanding, more hungry than the first. Rona pressed fingers against Wade's shirt trying to push him away, but soon she stopped fighting. His lips fit against hers like a familiar friend. She could barely remember her name when he nibbled at her lips like that, when he tugged on her mouth, when his tongue moved elegantly against hers. His thumb rubbed gentle circles along her hip and slowly raised the big tee she was wearing.

She pulled away, taking a deep breath as she did so.

"I won't," she breathed heavily.

"Rona," Wade whispered his thumb tracing soft plump lips.

"I know you're perfectly capable of making me fall for you again. I _know_ that. But I don't want to."

"Because I don't exactly have the longest expiration date."

"Because I'm-,"she began as she looked at her wedding band,"because you don't have the longest expiration date."

"And if I fix it, what then?"

"I think we talked about this false hope thing when you tried to convince me that coleslaw tasted good with you around."

"Well..."

"Yeah, it still sucked. Just...if you come back, then you come back, and...we'll see."

"So, that's a..."

"A maybe, dumbass, it's a maybe."

"Much better than no. I accept."


	4. Breakn Walls Wade Style

Hey guys so for those of you who have read the comics you'll understand this chapter perfectly, and for those of you who don't lemme explain. This is the breaking of the 4th wall, what Deadpool comics are kind of original for. The 4th wall is that imaginary wall that separates actors from movie goers, readers from characters that sorta thing. Deadpool in his comics often addressed all sorts of things with the reader and the author, I mean the guy was even aware he was a comic and used speech bubbles! So when all of you who commented about his appearance started talking I figured it'd make more sense if I let Wade speak for himself. He talks a lot.

Wade: Hey, you can't talk shit about me before we even start!

Jokerfest: *ignores Wade* Alright guys so before I delve back into the story there was one last thing I wanted to get cleared up *takes out paper and comical glasses* Okay-

Wade: Woah, woah hold it there babe!

Jokerfest: Excuse me?

Wade: Look they're inter'sted in me. I'm just givin' 'em what they want. *shrugs shoulders and grins*

Jokerfest: You really _are_ an ass *pretends to gasp in amazement*

Wade: *flips Jokerfest the bird*

Jokerfest: Okay, look you! I'm the writer, director, the chief, the big boss and if you don't wanna end up lookin' like Baraka I suggest you get your ass in line!

Wade: *grumbles* Yes ma'am.

Jokerfest: S'what I thought. Anyway-

Wade: Wait!

Jokerfest: Goddammit Wade!

Wade: It'll be real quick I swear!

Jokerfest: Better be or it's your ass.

Wade: Okay, so everyone knows that in the movie and the comic book I come out of this experiment lookin' like some fucked up version of Freddy Krueger, right?

Jokerfest: *impatiently* Yeah...

Wade: Well...

Wade: ...

Wade...

Wade...

Wade: How 'bout we not do that this time around.

Jokerfest: Urghh you made me wait for that!?!??

Wade: *Touches face* This is a _very_, wait can you underline very, ya will? Thanks. Anyway this a **_VERY_**, nice face. I'm not exactly lookin' forward to scaring small children with it.

Jokerfest: Then there's no damn Deadpool story!

Wade: Yeah, there is, I'll just be...hot, instead of unforgivably ugly. I mean think of all the ladies, think they'll be story alerting and story favoriting the hell out of this fic, when, and yeah bold this part wouldja. When **MY FACE INDUCES THE URGE TO VOMIT!?!**

Jokerfest: I'm not changin' a thing. The only thing we're debating here is how ugly I get to make you.

Wade: *sarcastically* Is _that_ all?

Jokerfest: Now get over here and let me get a good look atcha.

Wade: You grab my ass I file a lawsuit, kay pumpkin?

Jokerfest: *ignores comment* So what do you wanna keep?

Wade: How 'bout my damn mouth for starters? And can we _not _make me bald?

Jokerfest: Yes to the mouth no to the baldness.

Wade: Oh come on! *yanks hair* Does this really have to go!?!?

Jokerfest: Well...yeah.

Wade: Dammit! Okay well my swords what about those?

Jokerfest: Where d'ya want 'em?

Wade: In my hands not up my goddamn arms would be nice. I mean honestly what kinda sadistic bastard goes sticking almost a three foot blade up someon-

Jokerfest: *Shakes hand up and down as if holding a cup* Hear that?

Wade: Hear what?

Jokerfest: *grinning* Care can's empty.

Wade: Coldhearted bitch.

Jokerfest: Maybe we should have the blades inserted rectally...

Wade: SORRY SORRY SORRY! Jesus! Can't you take a joke?!?

Jokerfest: You didn't sound like you were joking.

Wade: Sorry.

Jokerfest: Anyway, I don't want t' make your whole body disfigured, just your face-

Wade: *oozes sarcasm* Well, that's a relief.

Jokerfest: *glares at Wade before continuing* Anyway, I like your body with the tattoos and whatnot so we'll keep that, mmm and those abs.

Wade: I'm not gonna sleep with you, even if you _do_ gimme back my face! I want Rona.

Jokerfest: That's sweet of you.

Wade: Whatever, so lemme get this straight. Face hideously scarred, surgical tattoos, *grimaces* no hair, I keep my mouth, swords in hand...hmmm, are we forgetting something?

Jokerfest: Shit! Your abilities!

Wade: Aha, now the ones in the movie were pretty sweet, can I-

Jokerfest: No!

Wade: Aww come on they were co-

Jokerfest: NO.

Wade: Bu-

Jokerfest: No.

Wade: Fine. So that leaves me with the regulars: healing, teleportation, super strength-

Jokerfest: Maybe not SUPER strength, just maybe about Victor Creed strong.

Wade: Why not just kill me now?

Jokerfest: Whatever, you're freaking immortal why are you complaining? On top of that you still got the heightened agility, superb reflexes, immunity to mind tricks so as long as you stay on your toes-

Wade: I won't get the shit beat outta me, thanks.

Jokerfest: You're quite welcome. Anyway I also wanted to mention to you readers that Wade's not gonna be wearing red spandex either. I just don't see Ryan Reynolds in red spandex, that's just a mite bit demeaning, dontcha think? If Hugh Jackman wasn't in the famous yellows, why get Ryan, huh?

Wade: Thanks, that's nice of you, but I mean what about Rona?

Jokerfest: Yeah, what?

Wade: Think she'll go for me lookin' like a freak?

Jokerfest: Hmm depends on you.

Wade: You use cliffhangers in your stories too damn much!

Jokerfest: Do not, 'sides we can't go tellin' the reader the whole story can we?

Wade: Right. Okay, fine but remember I may be horribly disfigured later on, but lawyers don't have to see my face for me to hire 'em.

Jokerfest: Uh huh. Anyway, to you reader hope you enjoyed this little conversation here and if you have anything to say to either Wade or myself feel free to PM or leave a comment!

Wade: And if you're cute send a nud-

Jokerfest: *Claps hand over Wade's mouth* Wade says bye too. See ya till next time!


	5. Checkers

Okay guys a little backstory for the curious people. And I'm glad that the fourth chapter went over so well. I've only done that dialogue a few other times, but it seemed to be the perfect sort of way to make Wade talk. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well, and as always reviews are love.

"Dammit, how'd you-"

"You were never good at checkers."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"Rona muttered as she glared at the black pieces, willing them to win. She cracked the knuckles of her left hand still eying the board. She knew that there was a way to beat him, but she was never very good at seeing moves ahead in checkers. Now, if they were to play a game she was really good at like chess, then she'd have a clue.

"Need to move today, 'Ro."

"Yeah, yeah quit rushin' me."

"You've been staring at the board for almost five minutes now. This isn't chess."

"Fine, you win!"

"Oh, come on 'Ro, I was just-"

"No, this is stupid! You're dying and we're just sitting here playing checkers! We should be seeing doctors, getting you chemotherapy, _something_,"Rona said slamming an angry fist on the table. Wade's stomach clenched as he saw tears run down her face.

"Rona-"

"Wade, you're _dying_! I don't care if the term bothers you," she said standing," I can't just shake it off like you can."

Wade stood up and went to Rona's side. He made to hold her, but she shrugged him away. She refused to look at him and he was curious as to why. He moved using his ability to pin her between himself and the counter top behind her. She wriggled trying to get away, but he wouldn't let her. Instead he took steady hands and held her face between them. She was angry.

"Why? Why did you come back, if you knew!?! Why would you do that t' me!?!"

"Rona, I'm-"

"What, sorry? That's what you said at the wedding. You ruined my day;you made me doubt what I was doing! Then you left me there!"

"I'm not running this time Rona. I promise you that I won't leave."

"Don't touch me, don't touch me, just-just get off!"

Wade stepped back and let Rona step out away from him. She took a few steps and then stopped at the entrance to the hallway. She didn't turn she just held the edge of the wall with one hand.

"Do you love me, Wade?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you come back? Why didn't you just stay away and let me be happy?"

Wade didn't answer. In truth he wasn't sure why he came back. It was a cruel thing to come back to her, and then tell her that it was almost guaranteed that he'd be dead a few months in the future. She deserved better than that, better than him.

"I wanted t' be the one."

She turned and looked at him, she looked so heartbroken that for a moment he couldn't say a word. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but then stopped. She looked down again and this time when he saw her cry he felt as if someone had sucker punched him. She sank slowly against the wall and laid her head in her hands. He walked over and then knelt pulling her against him until she was sobbing her tears soaking his t-shirt.

"It's only ever been you, Wade,"she whispered as her tears finally quieted to soft shaky breaths.

He ran his fingers through her hair marveling at the way the silken strands parted. She was so small in his arms. He could feel her heart beating, a little faster than his. He wondered briefly why she had to be the one. Before her there were only one night stands and complicated relationships. She was the first that seemed to fit, to be the right choice, and he hadn't even meant to pursue her. He had gone to the target's mansion, Rona's friend's house. The girl's name had been, Sarah, and her father some famous geneticist or other. Sarah came down the stairs pleased to meet a friend of daddy's. Rona came down the stairs and his eyes caught hers. Her curiously colored irises held him for a moment, and then she smiled. For about five seconds he forgot what he was there for, and he always made a point to never forget.

"Hi, I'm Rona Tregan, Sarah's friend from school," she offered him her hand.

He stared at it dumbly and then reminded himself to shake it. "Your hair's green."

She snorted and smirked, as if they had been friends for ages. He adjusted the tie on his uncomfortable disguise. He hated suits, give him cargo pants and t-shirts any day.

"So, my name's Rona your name is..."

"Wyatt Cross."

"Nice t' meetcha Wyatt. Well, anyway I've gotta go-"

"Go?"

"Yes, go. Sarah lives near campus, I live there unfortunately," she said making a face, "but hey it's an education, right?"

"Huh, yeah," he said smiling dumbly. For a moment he wondered what the hell was happening, but as she brushed past him he realized he didn't care. From then on it was evident that she enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed hers. They called each other late at night even while he worked other jobs, killing other men and women. They met at bars, played pool. He helped her with her math assignments, which she proved to be abyssmal at. They talked about things that he had never told anyone. He spoke of his past, how his mother had mistreated him and his father and how he had abandoned when he was just a kid.

She had held his hand when he finished and looked over at him. They were in the park a little past the friendship stage, moving towards something else. He looked down at her hand and then lifted the smaller more delicate hand to his lips. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles and then she leaned in and claimed his lips. He grinned beneath her mouth, thinking back on it now, he noticed that she was always a little forward.

When she found out about his betrayal the hurt in her eyes pricked and stung at his conscience. The man had been beneath his blade begging for his life, Sarah was huddled in a corner crying hysterically, and she had been at the foot of the stairs hand still on the cherry oak railing. He could tell that she didn't understand, that she was struggling to grasp what was going on. He had cursed inwardly because he hadn't known she would be there, had planned on her being in class, actually.

"What's your real name," she asked her voice monotone.

"Wade Wilson."

"Wade I thought-never mind-"

"No, not never mind, what didju wanna say?"

"I wanted to tell you that I loved you. I wanted you to meet my parents. I wanted so much _Wade Wilson_, but I can't have any of it now, so never mind. If you can't be honest then" she said furiously her whole body shaking," you can at least leave Mr. Köhler the hell alone!"

At that point it would have been easy to ignore her and stab straight through the custom made italian suit and right through blood and sinew until his blade was hitting carpet, but instead he sheathed his sword and turned towards the door.

"Wade?"

He paused his hand on the doorknob.

"Tell Wyatt I said goodbye."

He nodded, not facing her and reached for the doorknob not even daring to look back.

And now here he was years later still disappointing her.


	6. Jealous Wade Angry Wade

Alright so I'm sure everyone is a mite bit curious about the wedding. I was trying to picture it myself, trying to understand what a person has to be like to ruin a wedding. I told this one completely from Rona's POV because it was after all her wedding. Anyway hope you enjoy it, read it and don't forget to review!

She pulled back from their embrace a little so that she could look at his face. She had only seen him that serious when he had been leaving that day, years ago. She didn't like to think about that day, when everything had seemed to come apart at the seams. She remembered being a college student, dying her hair just to say that she could change some part of herself. She wanted to go into medical school, become a doctor, after all with her ability she would be a benefit to that field. Everything was going so right.

Then she saw the sword in his hand, the other behind his back. She froze on the staircase, 'What was Wyatt doing?' She saw the terrified form of Mr. Köhler, his eyes wide with fright, begging for his life. She still couldn't understand, 'He told me he just collected rare weapons.' His lips, the ones that had kissed her mouth, the ones that told her he loved her, the ones that promised to be with her forever, they curved into a smile. He couldn't be her Wyatt and then he looked up.

He had come to her only three nights before. Only three nights he had made love to her and she like a fool, had been happy. They woke up the day before yesterday beside each other and she realized then that she didn't want to wake beside anyone else. He had pressed his lips against her neck silently asking to pick up where they had left off and she had giggled telling she him had to get to class.

She had been late that day.

That man was going to kill someone in cold blood with a smile on his face. When he looked at her his mouth changed, and she couldn't help the anger she felt. She wasn't sure where she stood with him and it scared her. Was he going to kill all of them?

As he held her now she realized he only wanted her. It scared her a little knowing what he was and still wanting him back. She knew that Mr. Köhler hadn't been the only victim, that easy smile Wade had worn, there was certainly more.

Now she was letting her hold him and he was dying of cancer, what kind of world did she live in?

She had met David a year later a little less happy, a little less certain of herself, but still determined to live her life. They dated tentatively throughout college, and though he wasn't as funny as Wade and didn't seem to get her either, she said yes to him when he presented the ring. It was if she was another person when he was around her, but it didn't matter. He slid the sparkling band around her finger and she glanced down at it. She smiled a little and he stood up to kiss her. She tried really hard not to think of Wade, but it didn't work.

A few weeks into her wedding plans she received a call. She answered thinking it to be a florist or probably the caterer to tell her that they were out of salmon. When she heard his voice she closed her eyes and gripped the receiver tightly.

"Hey, Rona."

"Hey,"she whispered, as if afraid he would hang up suddenly.

"How've you been?"

"Alright, what-how about you?"

"I'm...alright."

"Look, Wy-Wade, I don't know why you're calling. What do you want?"

"Can't a guy just call a girl? We used to call each other every night, just talking. You remember that dontcha?"

"Wade, I'm getting married. Don't...don't call here again."

She hung up the phone and sat there for a moment completely at a loss about what to do. She wasn't sure she should be angry with him for even thinking of calling or upset because she had wanted to talk with him longer.

When the wedding did roll around she felt the customary butterflies in her stomach. She managed to push the strange phone call to the back of her mind and began getting ready. Sarah helped her get into the dress and another friend helped do her hair. There just seemed to be a myriad of girls around her, helping her, and she couldn't contain the smile that kept tugging at her lips.

"That's right girl, smile it's your wedding day," Sarah said as she helped adjust the train.

"If I smile anymore my face'll crack."

"Don't be a smartass,"another friend, Chloe shot back, " 'kay done!"

The mirror was there and Rona couldn't believe that it was her standing there. She smoothed down the white gown and bit her lip almost on the verge of tears. She wasn't completely happy but she was happy enough to marry David. She could hear the organ playing tunes, the chatter of friends and family, and she turned to Chloe, Sarah and the others.

"Let's do this," she said as a girl handed her a bouquet.

How was she to know that Wade would show up as the preacher was preparing to speak? How was she to respond to him tearing through the bible with his sword. He slashed at David's front and Rona pushed him away with all her might. He spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders and she screamed trying to escape. He looked at her and then turned to the crowd that had now dispersed in a frenzy of scared voices and screams. He released her and then began aimlessly slashing through decorations, through chairs, flowers, all of it. In a matter of minutes he destroyed everything and then angry she ran after him, scooping up her gown. David called out to her but she ignored him, she wanted to know why.

She intercepted him as he began harassing an old woman that had fallen. A glint of malice sparked in his eye and she stood in front of the woman and glared up at him. The woman backed away, getting to her feet and then running off.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Me!? What the fuck are you doing!?"

"I'm getting married," she growled shoving him. He was drunk her power told her instantly.

"No, you're not!"

"That's my choice you arrogant sonuvabitch," she smacked him across the face. She gasped and pulled her hand away, shrinking backwards in fear. He looked at her and saw her fear.

"You afraid of me 'Ro?"

"Wade-"

"What the fuck, Rona! You're afraid of me!? Me! I'm the one that wants you! You think that guy up there can handle you? Think he'll treat you right!"

"And you a liar and a killer what the hell makes you better!?!?"

"I love you! Me not him! And I know you love me, so why the hell are you doing this!?"

Rona gazed out at the destruction of her wedding. She saw David watching them both a blank look in his eyes. All of her preparations, all of it was ruined. She had been so close to forgetting him and moving on, but instead of understanding he made sure to engrave himself in her memory.

"I wanted to be happy,"she whispered as she looked out at the destruction. She could hear the sirens in the distance. She turned back to him and slapped him again. She pushed him away and then stomped off towards David. Glancing back she screamed at him, "I deserve to be happy! I know I do! If you can't understand that, then leave!"

He looked at her and sheathed his swords. He glanced towards the place where the sirens' noise were becoming more prominent. Turning back to her he smiled softly startling her for a moment. "The bride looks beautiful 'Ro."

Then he left.


	7. Sorry It Hurts

Alright guys in this one I've gotta tell you, these two are gonna verbally bash each other. The physical equivalent of their fight would be whacking someone in the shins with a steel baseball bat...then kissing it better. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter and reviews are love.

He held her calmly against his chest the palms of his hands resting against her back, occasionally moving in lazy circles to soothe her. She wasn't crying anymore simply breathing easily enjoying the closeness. Really it was a bit of a surprise when she spoke.

"Tomorrow's Monday, but I think that I can call out. We can find doctors, good oncologists, to have a look at you. I can pull a few strings, even help them diagnose you, if necessary. You have four months but maybe with chemot-"

"No, I am not getting radiated into some damn vegetable," Wade muttered harshly. He regretted the words as he felt Rona tense in his arms. She pulled away, pulling his arms down so that she could grasp his hands. He looked at her warily not certain if she was pissed. He did not expect to see fear.

"Don't give up yet, please! We haven't even tried. I know a lot of people that can help! Let me help you Wade."

"Rona-"

"No! If you don't fight I'll never forgive you," her voice changed in pitch and he could tell that she was close to crying again. It seemed he was the only one that managed to get past her tough exterior, only to make her cry. He shushed her and then pulled her back against him. She was still rigid in his hold, but he only responded by rubbing her back once more.

"I'm not givin' up 'Ro. I got-I know someone who can help me, since I'm a mutant."

"Who?"

"My, uh, dammit! Look, don't get mad okay?"

"I'll try not to, but I make no promises Wade Wilson."

"Heh, right. Okay, so my employer-"

"What employer? "

"Lemme finish babe. My employer is a guy who specializes in helping out mutants-"

"Your dodgin' me Wade. What's his name dammit!"

"William Stryker."

"Wait, what?

"Colonel William Stryker. He-"

"Wade," Rona said slowly finally starting to understand what he was getting at,"you're not in the military."

"No, I'm not but if you'd just-"

"You can't still be-I thought that you-"

"No wait Rona listen," he pleaded as he tried to hold her against him, but she pulled away and scooted backwards leaning back against the adjacent wall.

"You're still _killing people_?"

"No, Christ, I just-I take care of mutants-"

"And by take care you mean kill?"

"No, we hunt down the dangerous ones an-"

"And what? Lock them up in cages?"

Wade said nothing and looked down at his now empty hands.

"Oh my God. Oh my-Fuck! I can't believe you! You fucking pig, how could you!"

Rona rose to her feet hastily practically running back into the kitchen. Wade followed closely behind her.

"Rona it's not like that! If you would just listen-"

"No! I won't! You're still-I can't believe...Wade how could you," she said turning around abruptly. She pushed him with both hands every touch reminding her how sick he still was. She pushed again, punched him and he did nothing to stop her. She stopped and then let her hands rest on his chest. She rubbed away the imaginary creases on his shirt.

"I can't stay angry. I want to but I can't. You don't _deserve_ to be alive but I want you to live anyways. That makes me just as bad. I could tell someone about you but I won't because I'm in love with you."

"He said that if I help him he'll do some sort of surgery that'll help my body get rid of the cancer on its own. He says I got the right genes."

"How long have you known about the cancer?"

"They diagnosed me terminal six months ago."

"And you've been doing his dirty work how long?"

"About six years now."

She raised a hand as if to slap him and he made no move to stop her. She put her hand down stiffly at her sides.

"I fucking _hate_ that I love you."

"I'm sorry."

"Not sorry enough to be a decent, fuckin' person. Don't talk to me, right now alright."

"I'm sorry I keep hurting you Rona, I don't mean to. Killing, capturing, those are things that I excel at. I didn't grow up in a home with loving parents, I didn't have a lifestyle like your-"

"Don't make excuses, you'll just piss me off. My dad didn't make it past the eleventh grade and he didn't go around killing innocent people, he was a fucking giant and he didn't even join the damn football team."

"Well what about you?! Talk about a hypocrite, you used your abilities to become a diagnostician, why shouldn't I use mine?"

"I save people's lives! I help people, you put them down, like dogs!"

"Maybe I enjoy what I do,"Wade snapped back.

"I just-ughhh! I just don't get you!"

"I love you that's all you need to get!"

"No, it isn't. Love doesn't solve everything, how could it? If love were something that worked out you wouldn't have went after Sarah's father because you loved me! You would have wondered how I would feel and you'd tell Stryker you quit! If love were something of any value to you whatsoever you wouldn't wait until you had cancer to come see me!"

"Rona, I-"

"I don't wanna fight anymore, Wade. I'm tired of it. If you don't wanna change that's fine, but if you don't, then just don't come back."

"Just like the wedding, huh?"

"Because of you I had to get married in a courthouse."

"I'm-"

"Sorry, I know. But when will you stop being sorry and just do right by me for once? Why do you make it so difficult to love you? I'm willing to give up my entire lifestyle just to be with you and you can't bring yourself to stop kidnapping people, because _you _enjoy it. You hurt me again and again because you feel like it, and then I have to pick up the pieces. Mr. Köhler and Sarah were sobbing after you left and I had to get them both together and call the police, _me_," Rona whispered her hands curled in fists," why can't you just make it easy for me just this once?"

"When I get the surgery I'll quit, I swear. I'll come back to you and we'll go somewhere, anywhere you want. I'll marry you and we'll have beautiful kids that look like you and I'll find a job doing...something. I'll make it work this time, I promise."

Wade caressed Rona's face gently. She was shaking slightly, trying to pull herself together. He pressed his lips to hers and she returned the kiss hungrily. He held her hips and she circled arms around his neck deepening the kiss. His tongue traced over her mouth delicately and she granted him access, letting him taste her. He hefted Rona so that her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Guest bedroom," she whispered and he grinned wiggling his eyebrows naughtily. She blushed and smiled as she kissed his nose. He didn't want to disappoint her this time he realized. He was going to make it work, even if he had to hack off Stryker's head to end things.


	8. Familiar

**Alright guys so this chapter is in fact a lemon. Now I understand that not everyone is a lemon fan so if one would like this chapter can be skipped and not read. There is no plot progression in here unless you consider a state of undress plot. Anyway just letting you know that if this isn't your thing, the next chapter will not have any lemon. Anyway for those of you reading this chapter please enjoy and review as always.**

Her weight was familiar in his arms. He had carried her many times, for laughs, when he would spin her around while she giggled, when they got into arguments and he threw her over his shoulder, and like right now, when she wasn't walking to the bedroom fast enough. He looked down at her, noting the faint pink in her cheeks and the expectant look in her eye; he remembered that too. She had her arms loosely wrapped around his neck, her fingers pressed gently into his skin. She gestured with her head the way to the bedroom a seductive curve adding to her smile on her lips as she did so. He reached the door and then peered down at her once more. Her face was more calm now, more at peace. He wondered if she was thinking about David, how she would feel afterward. As much as he joked about her leaving the guy he didn't want her to feel guilty after they were done. He didn't want her to regret her decision, didn't want to see any more pain in her mismatch colored eyes.

"Hey, we don't hafta do this if you don't wanna."

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't wanna," she replied in slightly playful tone.

"Rona, I'm trying to be-I dunno-serious."

"I don't want to be. If I were to be serious I would lose this-lose you. I don't want that just yet."

He nodded and kicked open the door. He carried her to the bed, which smelled just like the detergent she used on all her clothes. He laid her down and for a moment he could only hover over her, watch her. Up until this point he fully expected her to reject him and have to go back to Stryker with his tail between his legs, but she had wanted him.

"Are you gonna keep looking at me like that?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to stop."

She reached up with one hand and pulled up the hem of his shirt. Her questing fingers moved beneath the fabric sending tiny shocks along his skin. She moved from her laying position to a more serene pose, her body kneeling to match his height. She stopped teasing and lifted up the shirt, he raised his arms to help her along. When her palms came in contact with his bare chest he felt his heart rail against his chest even faster. He was nervous, happy, terrified, and confused all at once. He felt as if he were making love for the first time in his life.

She pressed blessedly soft lips over his heart and he sighed contentedly. Because that's what he finally was, happy. No torn flesh, no sharpened swords, no blood, just her body, her eyes, her soul wanting him. Her lips traveled north landing near the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She sucked at the tender area and his hands moved to her hips holding her steady. He couldn't move at all as her teeth nipped gently along his jaw and her tongue tasted from there to his sweet spot just behind his ear. He groaned his grip on her becoming more tight.

"You're afraid,"she whispered.

"I don't wanna fuck things up 'Ro."

"You won't."

"How do you know? I've done it before. What if I-"

And then she pulled away and he saw her eyes. No one had ever looked at him like that. So much faith and trust and love appeared in those dual colored orbs.

"You said you loved me, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Yes is all you need to say."

Her finger silenced him, pressing gently against his lips. Before he could think his tongue traced delicately over her finger. Her breath hitched as he drew the digit into his mouth and sucked. Her eyes closed heavily and he pulled her close her clothed body flush against his. He released her finger and took her lips instead. He kissed her the way he had when they had first met: tentatively, slowly, and with a hint of reverence. He tasted her and couldn't help but get harder at the thought of what the rest of her would taste like. The kiss became more intense as Wade used teeth and tongue to get Rona to open her mouth. She let him in and once again the taste of her flooded his mouth. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt pulling up awkwardly as their tongues moved with one another. She groaned as his finger brushed against her bare skin in an effort to remove her clothes. He swallowed it down, still attacking her mouth as if he wouldn't get another chance. And for second when Rona pulled away and glanced up at him she realized that he didn't think he would.

She let him remove the rest of her shirt now only clad in jeans and a simple white bra. He removed the bra his hands moving to her back his chest pressing against hers once more. He pulled away the offending fabric and she blushed.

"Nothin' I haven't seen before," he said imitating her from earlier.

"I know, but-"

"I missed seeing you."

She bowed her head suddenly shy.

"Lay down," he said to her, and she did. Her breasts rose and fell, nipples standing at rose pink points. He moved so that he his knee was between her leg and his arms on either side of her head. His lips brushed lightly against Rona's then tugged gently making her sigh. He then moved to the her jaw nipping and sucking the soft flesh there. She gasped and shivered when his teeth grazed her ear his tongue dipping inside. Wade felt her hands clasp around his biceps as his mouth moved lower to her neck.

"Wade, please," she begged, her voice husky. His pants only became more uncomfortable because the only thing sexier than Rona, was Rona when she was all hot and bothered.

"Lemme take my time 'Ro, besides," he said smoothly his eyes catching hers,"you're absolutely delicious."

He let his thumb brush casually over one of her nipples and reveled in the tremors that made her arch into him. She brushed up against his arousal and he groaned. He took a taut nipple between thumb and index finger and tugged lightly watching as she bit her lip and shut her eyes. He pulled harder wanting to hear another moan and he was not disappointed. He then grazed her other nipple with his teeth and the mewling noise that escaped her practically made his eyes roll into the back of his head. He loved her bedroom noises. He felt her leg wrap around his waist struggling to bring him closer, but he only continued the onslaught on her breasts refusing to move.

"Wa-Wade, please! I can't-oh my God!"

He began to suck on the hardened bud, wrapping it with his tongue and pulling on the soft flesh. Her fingers dug into his back almost painfully begging, but in response he only switched sides. Her hips moved eagerly against his but he wanted her to get off first. He let his hands mouth trail down to her stomach. There was a light birthmark just above her hip that resembled, to Wade, Australia. He pressed a kiss there letting his finger trace the mark tentatively. Her hands interrupted him trying to get out of her pants, but he pressed them to the side of the bed."

"If you don't fuckin-"

Her voice caught as his mouth pressed to the zipper of her pants. His eyes flicked back up to hers and he winked. He pulled the zipper with his teeth and then continued to get the rest of the material with his hands. She kicked it off and it slid to the floor in a heap. He moved back up to have her mouth again. Once again she entangled herself with him her knee brushing against his cock through the fabric. This kiss was more insistent. She wanted him and the nips and bites she delivered conveyed it perfectly. He delved his tongue into her mouth struggling to place a name to her taste, to imprint himself on her forever. He kissed the corners of her mouth, her eyes, her nose. She rocked her knee against him again and he growled harshly pushing back against the limb.

"Fine! We'll do it your way!"

He reached down his hand gripping her sex through the flimsy underwear. She moaned loudly moving into his hand.

"Jesus, you're wet," Wade muttered to himself bluntly. He pulled away the last piece of clothing that she wore. He hadn't seen her like that in years. He hadn't spoken to her, touched her, laughed with her, made love to her since she was in school. She was a woman now there was little more weight behind her curves, even her breasts had been bigger. She looked up at him her teeth tugging on her lip. Nervousness. He cupped her again his thumb brushing over the sensitive nub. She shouted and rolled her hips upward. He let a finger slide into her slick heat and began to pump in and out with an agonizing slowness that had her panting. Watching her expression a glazed hungry look, Wade slid in another finger which she accepted with a throaty sound of approval. She tried to move against his hand but he held her hip still with the other.

"Uh uh 'Ro, my way."

"Your way-uh-oh, oh do that again!" Wade grinned as he watched her move with the three fingers inside of her. She was a vision and with a sudden pang he wished that she was his. He had never wanted so badly to live past the cancer at this moment. He removed his fingers and then moved to take off his pants and boxers. She waited patiently as he held her hips and eased her forward.

"Sure about this," he asked his voice low and rasping.

"Yes."

He slid into her with one gliding thrust. He let out a loud sound at the sudden clenching heat that enveloped him. The cry that escaped Rona sent shivers of sweet arousal down his spine making him pull out and snap back into her. She grabbed his forearms squeezing into them as he moved. He adjusted her legs so that they rested over his shoulders driving deeper into her. Her head lolled back and she let out a sound that had Wade moving into her with even more desperation.

It was strange this moment that they were sharing again. He didn't think that he could ever have her this way again. He didn't think that she would ever forgive him and now here she was beneath him. Her fingers were leaving crescent moon shapes in his arms, her hair surrounded her like a dusky stretch of ocean. Sweat beaded on her skin as she panted under his onslaught and her eyes....he loved their sparkling contrast. As they both neared completion he prayed that he coould keep her.

"Rona...I'm-"

And he was gone. It was almost as if his heart stopped and colors blurred. It was as if he gotten to see a glimpse of heaven and as he looked down at her he could see her reaching that place too. He kissed her fervently as she moved higher and when she cried out it reverberated through his chest, made his heart pick up again.

When they both came back down they looked at each other.

"I missed that," he said breathlessly a grin on his face.

"Me too," her body practically glowing in post-orgasmic satisfaction.


	9. Goodbye Again

**Alright guys this is the last chapter. I plan on making a sequel, but as life stands this make take a little longer than I at first expected. The reason that I broke this into two fics is because I wanted a pre and post Deadpool transition going. It seemed a little awkward for me to make them into one fic. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed pre-Deadpool and will stick around for the post one. And as always reviews are love. Which I desperately need by the way...**

He had watched her shimmy into her shorts and pull a shirt over her head. She toweled her hair dry and looked up at him.

"Whatcha starin' at?"

"Nothin' just some _really_ nice tits," he smirked.

She threw the towel at him a grin on her face. He wanted to see her smile before he left. He was still wondering if he should tell her. Once he walked out the door again he wouldn't come back, not even if Stryker lived up to his promise. She had too much going for her here, too much he couldn't give her.

"Wade?"

"What's up?"

"I want you to come back, but...if you don't want to, I'll understand."

"How the fuck do you always know? I mean I haven't even said anything yet. Are you psychic?"

She smiled softly at the joke and walked over to him. He stood still letting her come to him even though he knew perfectly well that he should push her away. She was too addictive, that was the problem. Everything that made sense suggested that he leave her, that he go to Stryker and get the operation done, that he abandon her and keep on killing, but when he looked at those eyes...

He could almost see it. He could consider a future with children, messy bedroom sheets, hurried breakfasts, quick kisses, Christmas jingles, playgrounds, he could see it dance in front of his eyes. And he wanted it. God, did he want it. He wanted it more than the blood, more than the cash, more than the power. When he looked at her, he got hooked on dreams and what-could-bes. She knew it too. Looking at her now he could see that she wanted it just as badly, but she'd give it all up if he decided not to follow her. She was that kind of woman.

"You know what happens next dontcha?"

"I do. Let me get you something to eat first, before you leave."

"Don't do that."

"What say the 'L' word? We both knew it was coming," she said bitterly," let me at least make you something."

"You're a horrible cook and we both know it."

"Yeah, and you don't have any taste buds," she said a hollow chuckle escaping amidst her urge to sob," we're a perfect pair."

Rona wrapped up the sandwiches in foil and slipped them into his hands carefully. She gave him a peck on the cheek, as if he were only going to be gone for a few hours. She didn't cry or squeeze him extra hard, she only smiled. When she closed the door he could almost believe that he was going to come back.

He wasn't going to come back, and they both knew it. He had wanted all the things that he had told her to be real, but he wouldn't be too surprised if they turned out not to be. He was a mercenary and she was a doctor, they were from completely different worlds. They shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place, but he had encouraged that too. When she was only a college girl and he was heavy in intrigue he had still insisted and he was still making her pay for it.

He climbed into his car and turned on the ignition. The car purred beneath his touch. His heart hammered in his chest. He wanted to cry, to run back to her, promise her he'd come back.

He drove and turned on the radio.

There was only static on the station.


	10. Author's Note About Sequel

Hey guys I started the next installment to Forgive Me. It's a blurb really, but it was begging to get done. I hope that you enjoy it as much as the first fic and as always read and review. It's called My Sins and its under the same section as the last fic.


End file.
